How Oblivious Can One Be?
by BaKami-sama
Summary: Okita Sougo has interrupted all her dates, arrested her, and stole her first kiss. Yet she still doesn't get it. Seriously. How dense can this China Girl be?


**A/N:** **I have done it! I have written a one-shot! I started watching Gintama and I really LOVE it. I'm only on episode 83, but I'm already a shipper of OkiKagu. So this fanfic is dedicated to them. SO. Please enjoy!**

Okita Sougo stared at the two people and just blinked twice. This had to be sick, disgusting joke. And if it was, he was going to shoot somebody. He's gone for 2 weeks on a mission and he returns to _this_.

He returns to find that _she_ , _his_ rival, in the arms of some other guy. He approached them, not even bothering to hide his sadistic aura that was leaking out of him. And being the adroit fight that she was, she automatically felt it. Noting who it was coming from, she turned to her 'date' and quietly excused herself. The girl glared at the boy that threatened her mission and she quickly pulled him into an empty alley.

"What are you doing here, Sadist?"

Sougo feigned hurt. "Ouch, China, that hurts. I should arrest you for hurting a police officer's feelings."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." She continued to glare at him. "What are you doing here, aru?"

He sighed dramatically. "So this is the hello I get after I come back after a long, long mission."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Hello. Now what do you want, aru? Don't you see that I'm a bit busy? I have a date to finish."

She turned to leave the boy. Said person at this moment had his head down, letting his chestnut colored bangs shadowed his eyes. This made his sadistic grin only pop out more.

He swiftly grabbed her wrist and before she could let out a sound of protest, she was pinned against the wall. His face mere inches away from hers.

Kagura's instincts immediately fired on all cylinders. SHe struggled against his iron grip. "What are you doing, Sadist! Let go of me, aru!"

Sougo's sadistic grin only grew as he leaned closer so that his mouth was right next to her ear. He then muttered in a low, smooth voice, "You better not dress like that again for another guy, China. Or I'm going to have to arrest you for indecent dressing in public."

When he pulled back, her pink dusted cheeks only added to his gigantic ego.

The Yato descendant pushed him off and her glaring eyes seemed to waver a bit. "Don't tell me what to do, Sadist. And don't you dare try to interfere. This is important. My sukonbu supply is in danger here, aru!"

Sougo didn't even try to hid his snort as he snatched her wrists into his hand. "What? Is he feeding you that much?"

She sighed. "You don't understand. It's almost time. And if I don't get back soon, he's gonna notice. Now let me go, aru!"

Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by another voice. "Hey, you! What are you doing to my Kagura-chan!"

Okita looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "Huh?"

The boy walked up to the Shinsengumi officer and tried to pry his hands off his girlfriend. Yeah. Big mistake. In a blink of an eye, he was against the wall with his left arm around his back.

The Sadist's voice was deep and warning. "You shouldn't touch me. You're already on my bad side."

The trapped fellow turned to the pastel colored hair girl. "K-Kagura-chan? Who is this guy? Ne? Kagura-chan? Kagura-chan?"

That's it. Her last straw snapped. She grabbed the person by the collar. "Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan. What are you? A love sick puppy? You're so annoying, aru!"

"E-eh? Kagura-chan? H-huh? Wh-what's going on here?"

She glanced at the officer and nodded when he let go of the guy. "Do you know what I had to put up with for the past week, aru?" Kagura glared at him. "Acting all sweet. Wearing all this crap on my face. And dressing up in these stupidly short yukatas." With that being said, she pulled out a napkin and wiped her face thoroughly. After she removed most of it, she stuffed it into her pocket and continued to glare at the reason for all her anger. "Now all I have to do is wait for Gin-chan's signal…" She had a sadistic grin that perfectly rivaled the man who was watching the two like a tv drama. "And then I can beat you into a bloody pulp, aru."

Okita decided to get an explanation. "What's going on here, China brat?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "A job from a client. To get rid of a drug ring. This guy," She kicked him where his family jewels were. "Is the master, aru. My job was to drag him away so Gin-chan and Shinpachi could beat the rest." She shrugged her shoulders. "If Gin-chan didn't promise a whole week supply of sukonbu, I wouldn't have done this, aru."

He scoffed. "You actually went out with somebody for sukonbu?"

She sighed. "It's not only that. But the girls' parents that this person," She paused to kick him in the shin with enough strength to break the bone. "Kidnapped, aru. They all seemed so distressed. I know the feeling of losing a family member. So it's a win-win situation."

"KAGURA! WE GOT THEM! GO WILD ON HIM!"

And evil grin spread across her face as she beated the guy in front of her for all she went through the past week.

Behind her, Sougo had a small grin on his face. Glad to know that his China wasn't actually on a real date. And if they were… Well. The boy wouldn't have lived to see the next dawn.

:o:o:o:o:

Sougo grabbed the arm of the running girl and pulled her to a stop. "Stop, China."

Kagura growled at him. "What do you want, Sadist? Why do you keep on interrupting my dates, aru?"

The Shinsengumi officer twitched at that and took out a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs and cuffed her hands together. "I though I warned you last time, China girl. If you dressed like that again in public, I would bring you in for indecent dressing in public."

Kagura was fuming and seemed close to bashing the officer's head in.

But another person stopped her. "What are you doing? What are you doing to Kagura?"

Sougo turned to her date and placed a smile on his face. "I'm sorry sir. But this is the second time that she had offended to law. I have warned her the first time. But apparently, she seems to be ignoring me." He swiftly dodged a round-house kick and shoved her into the back of his patrol car.

"W-wait!" The boy tried to stop the officer.

Sougo's smile went sickly sweet. "You shouldn't go near this girl." His eyes then opened. And they were dark. "If you value your life."

Leaving the shocked date all alone, he climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

From the backseat, Kagura was glaring daggers at him. "This is like the third time you interrupted my date, aru. And now you're arresting me?"

Sougo was silent.

She kicked the back of his seats. "What even gives you the right to do this, aru?"

Sougo stopped at a sign and turned his body back and grabbed her feet. "I thought I told you the first time, China." His voice was low and had a sharp edge. " _Never_ dress like that for other boys _ever_ again."

Kagura gulped at the warning tone of his voice. "W-why! It's not like I can't!"

Sougo pulled her closer to face her. "Cause I said so."

She was too shocked and flustered to come up with a witty comeback, she she just allowed him to drive her all over town. She would rather be burned to a crisp than admit that she did have some fun spending the whole day with him just arguing and doing whatever.

At the end of the day, he dropped her off at Yorozuya Gin. Kagura looked back to see that Sougo had not left yet.

She looked at him with a confused face. "Do you need something from Gin-chan, aru?"

Sougo stared at her for a bit longer. Then tore his eyes away. "No. Just remember what I said, China." He turned and face forward and started the engine, but Kagura's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Sadist."

He looked at her. "What?"

Thankfully it was dark, so he couldn't see the light dust of pink on her cheeks. "Th-thanks, Sa- Sougo."

Startled, he turned to look at the girl. But to his disappointment, she had already disappeared behind the old sliding door. The prince of all sadist just smirked and he drove away.

"You're welcome...Kagura." He sighed in contentment as he remembered the way his name sounded on her tongue.

When the Captain reached the Shinsengumi HQ and laid in his futon, he didn't even need to count Hijikata corps to help him sleep. All he needed to do was remember the way the Yato said his name.

:o:o:o:o:

Kagura sat uncomfortably as she looked around the room. She was in a formal dress which didn't allow _any_ type of dramatic movement. If anything happened, she told Gin that the dress would be ruined. It was too long for her tastes and clung on to her body. She was here for Soyo-chan. The princess was nice enough to invite Kagura and the other Yorozuya in the excuse of saying that she hired them as a protection squad.

Regardlessly, Gin and Shinpachi was gone the second they stepped in. Kagura went straight to finding her friend. When she saw that she was being held roughly by the wrist of a man, Kagura suddenly appeared right next to her friend.

She grabbed the wrist of the man who was hurting her friend and squeezed. Hard. But she didn't let go. "Hey, Soyo-chan. Thanks for inviting us, aru." She squeezed a bit harder and was pleased when he released her friend. She gave the man a dark look. "If you ever hurt Soyo-chan, I'll kill you myself."

Pleased to see the man run away, she turned to her friend. "Are you ok, aru?"

Soyo rubbed her wrist gingerly, but she smiled at Kagura. "I'm glad that you guys were able to make it! It wouldn't be fun without you!"

Kagura returned with a brighter smile. "Well you invited us. So we took up on your offer, aru." She looked Soyo up and down. "But really. Your kimono is so pretty!"

Soyo shook her head. "I find your western style dress better." She sighed. "I want to try on a dress like that sometimes."

Kagura looked at her with confusion. "Well why can't you, aru?"

The princess shook her head. "It's tradition. I'm to alway wear the kimono in public. So I have no need for western dresses. Therefore I never wore one."

The Yato girl rolled her eyes and dragged her to the bathroom. "I don't think they'll mind, aru."

"W-wait! Kagura-chan! Where are you going?"

Kagura looked back at the girl and smiled. "I think you would be able to fit my dress. And I don't think anyone would mind if you're pretty, aru."

With that, she pushed the Princess into the bathroom, placed an 'out of order' sign on the door and began to unzip her dress.

The princess looked at her nervously. "Are you sure about this, Kagura-chan? I mean. I love your dress, but would you be able to move in a kimono like this?"

The Yato waved her hand dismissively. "Don't underestimate me, Soyo. If anything happens to me, I could just scream and Gin-chan would probably cut off their heads, aru." She carefully peeled the dress from her body and turned to her friend. "What are you waiting for, aru?"

Soyo then looked excited. This seemed so daring. And only something that Kagura could make her do. "Okay!" She began to undo the obi and gently take the kimono off.

When both outfits were off, they traded. Kagura helped Soyo first. She pulled up the zipper as the girl held her hair back. But to her dismay, her hair became loose from it's tight hold with the hair stick. Kagura told her not to worry about that right now. After the zipper reached her lower back, Kagura told her to let her hair down.

Soyo sighed. "Oh. What am I going to do with my hair now?"

Kagura just smiled. "It's okay, Soyo. I can fix it, aru."

She began working to remove the hair stick and thus removing her dark hair from its tight bun. Kagura ran the stick down her hair a couple of times to make sure that they were all even. She then took them all into a single ponytail and twisted the ends around. She twirled it around the center of the ponytail and used the hair stick to hold it in place.

Kagura smiled at the new hairdo. "I knew it, Soyo. You do look good in western dresses, aru."

Soyo hesitantly opened her eyes only to find that her hair was up nicely in a loose bun. Her bangs framed her face and it was not uncomfortable, unlike the previous one she sported. Her eyes widened with joy. "You're so good, Kagura-chan! I love this hairstyle!"

Kagura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and attempted to don the kimono. She slipped on the first layer and then the second. Soyo helped her smooth out any wrinkles and tie the obi around her waist. When they were done, Kagura had to admit. It was stunning.

Soyo seemed to agree. "Kagura-chan! You look beautiful!"

The vermilion colored hair girl blushed a bit. "D-do you really think so, aru?"

The princess nodded her head. "Now the only thing that you have to do is…" She reached for the buns and released them from it's hold. Her hair flew down past her shoulders. Soyo had a gentle smile on her face. "There. Much better."

Kagura's face became a bit redder. "S-Soyo! What are you doing? Give me those back!"

Soyo shook her head. "No, Kagura-chan. I think you look better like this." She then remembered something. She pulled out a small box from who-knows-where. "This is for you. I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday, but this seemed like the best time."

Kagura felt tears appear. "S-Soyo!"

The princess giggled a bit. "We don't have time to get all sentimental, Kagura-chan. Here. Open it."

The female Yorozuya took the small white box and untied the bow. She opened it and saw a beautiful flower clip inside. She gasped. "I can't take this!"

Soyo shook her head. "I want you to, Kagura-chan. After all you did for me. This is the least I can do to repay you." She took the clip out of the box. "Now hold your head up so I can help you put it on."

Kagura just nodded and lifted her head. She felt the exquisite clip brush against her forehead and held the longer bangs of her hair back. When she looked back at the mirror. She couldn't believe that it was actually her.

Soyo appeared next to her. "Thank you for this Kagura-chan." She did a little twirl to feel the soft fabric against her ankles.

Kagura shook her head. "I feel like I'm getting the better part of the deal, though, something as beautiful as this."

The princess just shook her head. "No. This means a lot to me. Really. Thank you."

The Yato girl smiled softly. "It's my pleasure, Princess." Her smile then became very sadistic. "I wonder what look your brother with have when he sees you in that, aru

Soyo giggled. "Well. This is his engagement party. But I'm not sure. I guess he might like it."

Kagura's smiled returned to normal. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and knock 'em dead!"

The younger sister of the Shogun nodded. "Yes, yes. Let's go. I want to see Brother's reaction too."

The two girls stepped out and made their way back to the ball room. At first, there were many people who looked at them and started to whisper behind their hands. But not very long after, there were both (more) men and women around them, complimenting them on the new look. However, past all the bustle, when the Shogun walked over, they all were silent. Soyo sank a bit behind her friend.

"Soyo-hime. What are you wearing?"

Her face was pink. "I-it's a western dress…"

The Shogun looked at his sister up and down. He then looked at Kagura. "I remember you. You're with the Yorozuya. What are you doing here?"

Soyo spoke up. "I invited them for a bit of extra protection. Is it unnecessary, Brother?"

The older sibling looked at the sad look his sister had. "No. It's alright. But why would you want to wear something like that, Soyo-hime? You know it's tradition to wear a formal kimono.

A vein popped up on Kagura's head. "Oh, be quiet you!"

Others gasped at her rude retort.

Kagura couldn't care less if he was a 20 story high monster. Nobody would tell Soyo down like that. "If Soyo wants to wear a western dress, than she should be allowed to wear it, aru! Sure it's tradition, but some traditions are just meant to be broken." Kagura had a bit of urgency in her eyes. "Didn't you see how happy Soyo was when she walked in with that dress on?"

The Shogun looked at Kagura for a full minute. Taking in the fact that in order to respect his younger sister's wishes, she would dare to speak against him. His face donned a small smile. "Do you really enjoy wearing western dresses that much, Soyo-hime?"

Soyo looked a bit surprised at the question. But she nodded. "Y-yeah. They're different from the traditional kimonos that we always wear and the style is much different."

He smiled a bit and turned. "Then I will allow it. Miss."

Kagura pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes you." His voice became a bit more gentle. "This is an order from the Shogun. Tomorrow, you are to take Soyo-hime shopping for some clothes that she likes. Understood?"

Kagura beamed and saluted. "Yes, aru!"

The princess herself also had a huge smile on her face. "Brother!"

The Shogun didn't turn back, but the smile was evident in his voice. "Have fun tomorrow, Soyo-hime. I can't wait to see you in different western style dresses." With that, he left as suddenly as he appeared.

Soyo turned to her friend. "Oh Kagura-chan! Thank you so much!" She pulled the other girl into a hug.

Kagura patted her gently on the back. "I'll be here tomorrow at 12:30. I know some great clothing stores, aru."

The princess slowly released her friend. "I should go back to greeting the other guests, but I'll find you later, okay?"

Kagura nodded. "I'll be hanging around. Don't worry about anything, if anybody tries to hurt you, I'll be there besides you in a flash."

Soyo shot one last smile towards her friend and slowly walked away to greet another couple.

The foreigner smiled and made her way to the balcony. Soyo was right. It is hard to move in these clothes, but with a bit of hard work, she was there and she sighed.

"Who said you could dress up so nicely, China?"

Her eyes widened at the voice. She could hear that voice from a mile away. How did she not notice him? She turned and released her suspicions were right. "What are you doing here, Sadist?"

Sougo raised an eyebrow. "I asked the question first, China Monster. Now answer me. Why. Are. You. Dressed. Up. So. Nicely."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "This is Soyo's kimono. We switched outfits, aru. I came with a western dress on. And apparently Soyo _never_ wore one before. So I thought. Why not, aru? And the results, this."

But unknown to her, was the fact that Sougo already knew that. He saw her come in with the other two Yorozuyas' and it made him mad, no, _furious_ , when he saw some other guys looking at her. Thankfully, Danna was at his 'pappi' mode and scared them all away.

He had also seen the China girl and the Princess step into the bathroom. Sougo was also one of the firsts to see Kagura in the silk kimono.

But that was not what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she would dress up like that so nicely where _other_ people can see her. Damn that China. She sure knew where to hit him.

Sadly, Kagura didn't know any of that.

So she just said, "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"The Director invited Kondo-san. And in turn, he invited Hijibaka and I as well."

Kagura leaned against the balcony and took a deep breath. "Is that so…"

Sougo took another glance at the girl. Her light hair was down, held back by a clip. 'Probably from the Princess.' He concluded. And the colorful kimono was like a glove on her. He would probably fall off the balcony and get killed by the Vice-Commander himself than actually say that she looked beautiful.

The silence between them was miraculously calming. There was no insults flying around and neither of them seemed to want to start.

The silence, however, was broken when an outside voice came.

"Excuse me, Miss. But would you care to have a dance with me?"

Kagura and Sougo both looked up, but each face donned a different expression. Sougo's eyes were dangerous. And either that guy was extremely brave, or just a fool (he'd go with the latter), because he didn't even spare him a glance.

Kagura, however, had a look of surprise on her face. She pointed to herself. "M-me?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

Sougo growled, then walked besides her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His face carrying the opposite of what he was feeling. "I'm sorry. But she's a bit busy here with _me_."

The outsider looked a bit shocked. "O-oh. Is that right?"

The First Division Captain smiled sweetly. "Yes. We are _very_ busy right now."

Kagura had a red face, but she still tried to call out. "What do-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened, but soon fluttered shut as she felt the Sadist's mouth move so gently against hers. Everything in her mind was a mess. All she could think about was that person before her.

When Sougo pulled away, the guy was already gone (not that they cared, or anything), and they both were breathing a bit hard.

Kagura's face was much redder than the other. "Wh-what was th-that for…"

Sougo pulled away (she couldn't help but feel a bit cold…), and had began to make an exit. When he reached the doors leading to the small balcony, he turned back to her. Kagura could see that his face was also a bit pink. "Who knows, China girl. But I hope you figure out soon." And then… he left.

The girl walked around the hall a bit dazed after that. Whenever she thought she saw the Sadist again, it would be someone else. She finally snapped out of it when she felt a light hand touch her shoulder.

"Kagura-chan?"

Kagura turned to the voice. "Soyo…"

The other girl stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Kagura-chan! What happened? Your face is red!"

Kagura didn't answer. She turned to her friend and silently asked, "What does it mean when another person kisses you… And you enjoyed it…"

:o:o:o:o:

Kagura rushed to the hospital as quick as her Yato blood could take her. She didn't believe the news when the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi arrived at the Yorozuya to tell them. That the Sadist was actually in the hospital. But what triumphed all was her worry. Sure she's beaten him enough times to land him in the hospital and vice versa, but this was the first time that he had to go because of a mission.

When she arrived at the front door, she went to the desk and asked for the room of Okita Sougo. Once she got it, she quickly went to find it. Dashing up two flights of stairs and turning down three halls, she was in from of the room and she slammed open the door.

Kondo and Yamazaki flinched at the sudden sound. But Sougo, who was propped up on the bed, didn't even blink.

Kagura let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw that he was still alive. What killed her was the amount of bandages wrapped around him.

Sougo turned to the two who were sitting besides him. "Can you two leave us alone for a bit?"

Yamazaki frowned. "But, Okita-"

Kondo grabbed him by the collar. "Let's go, Yamazaki." He dragged him to the door and turned to smirk at the two. "Try to keep it PG-13, got it?" Without even hearing a reply, he left.

Kagura stared at the boy in front of her.

Sougo didn't look at her. "Why are you here?"

The girl took a seat besides him. "The Mayora came to tell us. Gin-chan told me I should go first."

The Captain remained silent.

Kagura's lips soon fell into a frown. "You can't die, aru. You got that, Sadist?"

He scoffed. "As if. This is not going to end me. I still have too many things that I have to do."

Sougo was met with silence. But then, he heard a small 'plat' of tears falling on the sheets. He turned to the girl. Her eyes were closed, her fists were too, and little tears were falling.

"O-oi. Ch-China-"

Kagura sniffled and cut him off. "I-I was so worried… I don't even know why… Don't scare me like that ever again!" She dug her face into her hands. "When Hijikata came cover in bandages and dried blood saying that your were in the hospital, I didn't know what to do…"

Sougo was shocked. But he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. She looked up at him with watery eyes and wet cheeks. Sougo had a small grin on his face. "Keep dreaming, China. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily." His voice then became softer. "Sorry to say, but you're going to have to deal with me your entire life."

Kagura nodded and quickly began to dry her tears. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that ever again, aru. I was so worried for you, you Sadist!"

He took her warning to his heart. He swore that he would never let tear fall from her stunning aqua eyes ever again.

Sougo placed a hand on hers. "So. Did you find the meaning of my kiss from the ball?"

Kagura's face immediately turned a few shades darker. "Wh-what do you mean?"

The Sadist sighed dramatically. "Don't tell me you already forgot?" He grinned. "I'm happy to remind you, though."

He pulled her wrist gently so that she was almost on top of him, and he allowed his lips to meet hers again. Just like the first time they did this, Kagura found herself enjoying it. And this time, she wanted it to last just a bit longer. But even they can't fight the need for oxygen.

Sougo laid his forehead against hers. "Now do you know?"

Kagura was breathing a bit hard but she nodded.

That wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear her say it. So he asked again. "Do you?"

"Yeah…"

The Captain then smirked. "So what about you? How do you feel about me?"

Kagura tried to look away from the crimson eyes. "I-I…"

Sougo captured her lips again. When he released this time, he whispered, "I just want to hear you say it. Just this one time…"

"I-I...I love you…" Her voice was quiet, only loud enough for him to hear. And he was fine with that.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. I know. I love you too." He pulled back and smirked. "I think it's about time you noticed."

Kagura turned away with a red face. "It's not my fault you never said it to my face, aru."

Sougo placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to face him again. "Are you kidding me? I interrupted _every single one_ of your dates. _Arrested_ you; _Twice_. And _stole your first kiss_."

Kagura was a bit sheepish and closed the gap between them this time. When she pulled back, she sighed. "I'm a bit oblivious, I guess."

The Sadist scoffed. "Really now? Even Danna knows about it. _Everybody_ knew about it but you."

The girl smiled a bit sheepishly. "Can I make it up to you?"

Oh. Bad choice of words…

The Sadist side of Sougo then awoken even more. "Yeah. Once I'm out of here, you're not leaving me for a week."

Kagura swallowed nervously. And Sougo took this chance to steal another kiss from her.

This one, however, was cut short by the door slamming open. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KISS MY DAUGHTER BEFORE YOU'RE SATISFIED? HUUUHHHHH? "

Sougo and Kagura broke apart and apparently, Kagura was the only one who was embarrassed by the sudden entry of another.

Sougo had a straight face. "Oh. Danna. Glad you could make it."

Gintoki growled. "Don't you 'Danna' me, Souichiro! I'm never giving up my little Kagura-chan!" To prove his point, he pulled Kagura up into his arms.

The First Division Captain had a dark look. "It's Sougo. And she's not yours." He grabbed her hand. "She's mine."

The two glared at each other. The Yorozuya looked deep into his flaming eyes; They held a firm determination. And that's all Gintoki needed to see. He released Kagura.

Gintoki looked at Sougo with a carefree smile. "Go ahead. Just remember, she's got a huge stomach." Then, his eyes were serious. "And if you ever make her cry. I don't care where you are.,I will hunt you and cut you down myself."

Sougo looked at the silvered haired man with unwavering eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, Danna. I'll do myself in before you'll even get the chance."

The silvered haired samurai nodded and made his exit. He raised a hand in farewell. "And remember. She's not ready to have children yet!"

At this statement, Sougo sputtered and then frowned when her heard the Danna laughing. He looked at the girl in his arms. She was pouting.

"I'm not an object you know, aru."

He chuckled and hugged her. "Yeah. I got it. Kagura."

She stilled as he first heard him say her name. But then, she smiled. Kagura wrapped her arms around him. "Don't get so full of yourself, Sougo."

"Too late."

She rolled her eyes. "I love you, aru."

"Yeah. I do, too."

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

 **A/N** **: THERE! My first one-shot is done! If you like this, please leave a review! I love you no matter what! Regardlessly!...But I'll give you a cookie for a review...**


End file.
